STOP BOTHERING ME!
by Flameshadowwolf
Summary: When the big three get stuck with babysitting a girl with her own gang what would happen? AU in a high school setting
1. Chapter 1

P*ss Off

Zeus Point Of View

I looked at their new charge from the Olympus. His brothers and him had somehow gotten stuck with babysitting duty. How did we get stuck you ask?

(Yes you did ask). The Fates said we had too. What the Fates say goes. Our charge was different from what I imagined. With short black hair and

eyes, black pants, a green shirt, and black and white shoes. She was practically the opposite of girls were like in his time. He sighed. This is going to

be a long year.

Jen sighed. She could not believe that her old man had made not one but three gods babysit her. Honestly even after death he was pissing her off.

She pulled another coffee flavored pocky stick and chewed on it. Buddha knows she has more important things to do than run from old men. She had

this nagging feeling like she forgot something but can't remember what it was. Eh,tomorrow will be

awesome after all she had "helped" some

teachers. _"I wonder if it's gonna be another person that's still green."_ she thought _" Those are the most fun to prank "_

Now she knew what that feeling was about she got busted putting her special gargoyle bomb in the teacher's lounge. So she has ISS(In School

Suspension) she could just skip school but then she couldn't give the newbies a special "welcome" present. Unless... She went to the basement of

the school when the teacher fell asleep. She got the stuff needed: three gargoyles, a foldable foam wall,one super slick,and four paint bombs. Then

she went into phase 1: putting the gargoyles under the chairs where the newbies are going to sit. Phase 2: putting the super slick one the floor at

the male teacher's bathroom. Phase 3: putting the foam wall directly opposite of doorway when the newbies hit the wall they won't be hurt. Phase 4:

putting the paint bomb sat the ceiling so when the teacher fall bomb fall then there will be a work of art. But everything went really really _bad_. When

all the students were moved in the gym for the assembly the teachers were newbies but only to teaching because the teachers were her sitters but

fortunately and unfortunately they didn't sit at the seats they were supposed to the principle , vice principle , and student president sat instead. So

now she was stuck having them as her teachers(except Zeus) and she has to attend a related arts class( she chose art). Could life get any worse?

* * *

I had a review saying that someone hopes this is not going to be a mary sue nope jen is going to be pretty normal cause most of this stuff is going to be from my own experinces at school cause i'm in middle school. Well she is going to be sorta normal i mean she does have the big three with her so check my devianart profile if you want to know what they look like the link is at my profile


	2. Chapter 2

**P*ss Off **

"Go back" Jen said. "I would but The Fates have decreed that we take care of you." Hades replied "I'm not talking about that I meant you following me everywhere and

living with me! " The apartment we rented flooded " said Zeus looking at Poseidon. They were walking down the street of Falconreach. " How the fucking hell could your

apartment fucking flood". Jen yelled. " You shouldn't swear Jen" said Poseidon " It's cussing,old man and why the hell did you fucking say that you were my older brothers

do fucking know how that fucking affected my rep? It was true the minute the teachers were gone girls swarmed her asking about their numbers it was like the freaking

hunger games or something. " If you have to fucking follow me I have to go somewhere. said Jen then she ran off to the direction of the mall not that the men knew that.

When they caught up with her what awaited them was worse than Tartarus: Fan girls screaming girls with a crazed look in their eyes. They tried to get free ok not so

much of Zeus he was flirting with them. But Jen had already disappeared. Hades and Poseidon split up once they got free. Hades sighed as he was thinking about how he

rather be spending time with his queen and not looking after some kid. Maybe he could make it up by buying her a pet in the store next to him. He walked in and

examined the pets that they had for sale. "Excuse me sir" said a voice. Hades turned and saw a girl no older than fourteen next to him. "Yes?" "Before you can pick a pet

out you have to see our boss is you can have one and which one is best for you." She said nervously " I see" he said " Where is your boss then miss ?" " My old man isn't

here today" said the man next to them behind the counter. " That means that you'll be seeing one of the best with animals" The girl had an obvious amount of respect for

this person. "Lucky for you she's done talking with Silver" said the man whose name tag identified him as Ruby. " Her office is through there" he pointed at a doorway.

The door opened and a man with red hair stepped out talking to someone. The person turned and... " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"


	3. Chapter 3

This what Posideion is right now now and his thoughts

* * *

_" It seems like it was yesterday when we made Normon." _Posideion thought running through the mall _" We made him with less gifts than Pandora and just _

_out of boredom." We sent him and two of Ahpordite's childern to live on earth." _He zigzaged through the crowd. _" He grew up got married and edventuly had _

_childern" _He smiled softly. _" We gave his first born little gifts and trinkets and we became known as " Uncle" and " Aunt" ." _The sea god frowned as he

remembered what happaned next. _" We left them alone for a few years and he and his wife dies and we have to take care of their daughter: Jen" _He paused

to catch his breath. " Are you looking for someone?" said a voice. Posideion looked up and saw a man wearing a drak blue suit looking at him. " Yes, Iam

do you know anyone named Jen?" he asked. "Yes she is a worker in my store follow me." " By the way my name is Riley"

* * *

so you finally know of Jen's origins tune in next to see what happans next.


	4. Chapter 4

" Boss is back!" said Ruby his head in the doorway of the backroom. " Finally." said Jen " I have to talk to him" She looked at Hades who was sitting across from her. " You

already caused me enough shit today so stay here old men." She left without another word. " Ruby chuckled " You must have done something really bad if you made her

this angry." He closed the door. Hades could see them talking a blue haired man, Ruby,and a crimson haired one. The looked like they were talking about something

important. Suddenly a man with black hair and red eyes ran towards Jen and said something. She looked angry when he was done and ran out the door with her wolf.

Ruby and the other man went with her. The blue haired man walked towards the door and behind him was Poseidon. " What is going on." said Hades after they came in.

He looked at Hades calmly and replied "She is going to a gang meet." " What!" exclaimed Poseidon " How could you let her do something like that" " Because I knew

she could handle it"


End file.
